Say I love you
by EmiTheImmortalVampire
Summary: A young boy who has never had a friend or dated anyone gets a boyfriend! And a student teacher relationship going in between two girls. Yaoi Yuri Lemon Lime CUSSING. just click the button.
1. Chapter 1

Emi: My lovely readers -throws rocks at audience-

Kori: AH! NO THATS NOT SPARKLES!

Emi: Uh oh.

Kori: Were getting sued this time for sure.

Rasa: Reveiw and pack steel umbrellas :)

Chapter one: How to make a friend.

It was the start of lunch for today, Yugi gathered his stuff and walked out the hallways only to be crowded by two jocks. 'Yugi how many years has it been since you had a girl friend?'

Yugi ignored and turned around hearing laughing, Yugi stayed silent. One of the boys hollered, 'Really you can't ask him things like that its obviously 16 years..!'

The other boy gave him a high five, 'Buts he's too funny!'

'Worse than no boyfriend, he has no friends that boy!' the tall intolerable boy laughed jolly like. The other boy put on a serious thinking face, 'Now when you say it, i've never seen him together with somebody else.' He turned to Yugi at the exit door. 'I've probably never even heard his voice pff, how smug.' Yugi quietly lowered his eyes hearing laughing in the background. ''I don't need friends... I'm 16 and i've never had a girl-friend. Besides, I've never had any friends.''

Yugi distanced himself until he got onto the bus sitting in the way front next to two girls talking about makeup. All the other seats were full. So he had no choice. He waited until he got out in front of his game store he worked at. 'Yugi your early.'

'...'

'Ok then get to work young boy,' The eager grandfather smiled giving him his uniform.

'Aah! I want this game but this plushie looks cute too!' One of the girls smiled she was short and had poofy black hair, While the other girl was a tall woman and had long black hair and a pants suit on. 'Hm OK, If I buy this and you buy that we can share!' The tall woman smiled. The other girl nodded, 'Ok!'

They put their money on the counter and Yugi said with a blank stare 'Thank you very much.' When they left Yugi got to thinking again, 'I've had several so called friends who haven't been friends for real.'

-Flash backs-

A group of my so called friends was gathered and I went up to them and heard, 'Tea's party was fun and her mm made a cake!' The small boy smiled. 'It was really good!' Tea smiled. I walked up to them and smiled a bit confused, 'Eh? Tea had a birthday party c-congrats!' Tea arched down her eye brows and glared at me, 'Oh sorry I called you on saturday but you weren't home. So i couldn't invite you.' She said.

'Oh.' I said ''But I was home all day that day." I thought, i shut my eyes and smiled, 'Thats how it was? Thats too bad.' the small brown hair girl scowled. ''Things like this happened all the time.''

There was a new class pet a cute small white bunny, 'Its so cute!' A small boy with white hair giggled. 'It'll eat anything as long as it's grass.' Tea said smirking. 'Eh, but are you sure it's ok to just feed it like this?' Ryou stared wondering. Tea bent down and teared up some grass. 'Don't worry!' Tea said confidently. 'Come on.' The rabbit started eating from her hand, 'ah, its true it eats it.' She looked at the bunny eating almost all of it. 'I don't think this is a good idea...'

The teacher came in later with a stern look on her face, 'Um, yesterday, the rabbit the class pet died.' there were some gasps from the class, 'it seems like it had eaten something but is there anyone who knows anything?!' She sternly stared at tea. Tea glared at some of her friends. The friends glared at me and started crying and screaming, 'It had to be you!' The black haired boy screamed the other girl pointed at me. 'We saw that you were in the rabbit house yesterday.' The teacher turned to me, 'WHAT DID YOU DO!' Ryou walked forward, 'Yu-yugi... said we should try to feed the rabbit because it eats anything..' Tea nodded. I started feeling sick to my stomach.

'We said no but... she forced it to eat some strange grass..' The black haired boy shouted once again crying. 'Eh... Ryou...' I tried to say but the teacher interupted, 'Alright you can go home kids Yugi will stay!' She glared at me. 'Ryou! Ryou! Ryou!' I cried out but no one even turned back as i called for them crying.

And they didn't call for help, and they didn't come back. I remember that night it hurt terribly over my whole body the teacher made me run around till night time. I didn't want any friends even if i have any i will only get hurt. I noticed that i didn't need any friends...

-End of the flash back-

Yugi went back to school after lunch, he went to work during lunch.

'Yesterday really was impossible wasn't it.' A voice came from the hallway.

It was joey and his best friend yami, he strangly looked like yugi but was more handsome, Joey looked at yami pissed off. 'And the cutest one seemed to be after you.' Yami put his hands in his pockets and smirked, 'sorry about that it wasn't on purpose.' He winked and teased. Joey turned his eye vision, 'I went because there're supposed to be a lot of cute girls at seino but there were only ugly ones.' Joey sounded very disappointed.

Yugi didn't bother listening to a bunch of popular kids. 'But did you at least exchange email addreses with her?' Joey asked raising an eye brow. Yami nodded no. 'No I didn't 'cause she gave off an "please ask 3'' aura so i did the opposite.' Joey flicked yami on the forehead, 'You're pretty sadistic.' Yami sighed, 'Not really.'

Yami pouted seeming really bored, 'I wasn't interested she seemed too boring.' He walked forward. 'Die your lucky bastard die right now.' Joey pretended to strangle him. A girl with huge breasts and long blonde hair ran down the hallway her skirt was incredibly short. 'YAAAMMMI!' She screamed. Joey held out his arms. The girl screamed and hugged Yami. Yami stood there pretending it was nothing. 'MORNING YAMI!' Joey stood there heartbroken.

'You know i tried to call you yesterday but you didn't pick up.' She pouted. Yami pushed away from her. 'Oh. I'm sorry?' He questioned himself. Joey interupted. 'We were eating out.' Her eyes lit up, 'Ah, invite me to that kind of things too.' She leaned down and giggled. Yami shut his eyes and smiled, 'Thats right!' Joey fell deeper in the abyss of dispair, 'That's right.'

Mai made a pose and pressed her hands together, jogging playfully. 'Alright let's all go out and eat!' she squealed. Yami slightly waved, Joey waved both his arms and blushed huge. When she left Joey glared to his left. 'You know its unfair.' He said. Yami laughed a bit, 'I don't know about that hah-' Joey slapped his shoulder, 'Even Mai seems to be after you. THOSE BOOBS ARE AWESOME!' Joey shouted Yami slapped his own face. Joey saw Yugi walking to his next class and smirked.

'Hey Yami..'

Yami gave a puzzles look, Joey put a finger over his mouth and mumbled, 'Watch this.' He went over to Yugi and pushed himself on him from behind. Yugi fell to the ground his hands landing on the ground. He grunted in pain. 'Ah sorry~ I didn't notice you~' Joey laughed. Everyone in the whole hallway laughed at the boy on the ground. Yugi forced him self on his knees and picked up his stuff. Yami stood there wide eyed. Watching Yugi struggle to get up.

Yugi looked at his hands scraped and bleeding, Joey put a hand on his hip and smirked, 'Come on i said it wasn't on purpose right, i apologized didn't i?' Yugi got up and waddled around glaring at joey for a second, Joey turned to Yami, 'His name is Yugi and he is in my class, he is freakishly gloomy and quiet. Apparently no one's ever heard his voice.' Yami looked at Yugi with interest he wanted to hit joey but... He couldn't.

He smirked and looked at Yugi's stained jacket. 'I'm sure he has never had sex.' Yami looked up wondering about that, 'Really.' Yami licked his lip and smiled, 'I don't know if i would agree to that.'

Yugi was in his second to last period class and the bell went off. 'Why do we have an afternoon assembly.. I feel so tired.' Joey growled the two girls behind joey giggled. There were two girls in front of Yami putting their hands behind their skirts. Yami squinted his eyes, 'If you have to put your hands over your ass, don't wear such a short skirt it looks even nastier.' Joey's eyes sparkled 'Its fine with me!'

Then Yugi walked up the stairs with his blank face. ''Strange posture, Yugi motou?'' Yami thought.

'Ah its Yugi.' Joey smirked and started to tug at Yugi's pants.

Joey giggled and repeativly pulled on it. Yugi's eyes went wide. The two girls behind Joey laughed and joked. Yugi had enough.

Yugi turned around and high kicked Yami in the face. 'YAMI!' One of his fangirls screamed. Yami stumbled down the stairs. Yugi had a look of disgust and anger.

Yugi pointed out his hand and screamed, 'STOP BUGGING ME, DIE YOU IDIOT!' His voice was loud and angry. Yami's whole world was twinkling right now. One of the girls gripped on to Yami. 'The one who did it was joey! YOU DIE!'

Yami started to chuckle than laugh loudly, 'A mawashigeri boy "Die...'' Thats a bit harsh what's with her thats so funny!'

Yugi took his shoes out of his locker seeing nails and tacks. There was a note in his shoes too.

"It's really fucked up to kick someone who hasn't done anything! apologize you moron!''

'Yugi motou!'

Yugi's eyes opened wide and saw a scratched up hand, his eyes narrowed.

'You want anything...?' Yugi asked.

'Thanks for this morning, well i want to apologize but it was joey not me. If he made you feel bad i'm sorry but i'm not like that.' Yami waved.

Yami walked up to the small male, 'You're in the same class as joey right?' Yami asked then put his hands in his pockets. 'He said there was someone funny in his class and i found out that was you.'

Yugi glared forward.

'In other words... It's fun to tease me right.' Yugi mumbled.

'It might be that way for joey but i have a feeling you're an interesting person to be with. Yugi motou.'

Yami chuckled.

'Who's kick someone like that i'm hurt and shocked.' Yami smiled. Yugi blushed and made a sour face. 'I like interesting boys.. Lets be friends.' Yami narrowed his eyes and grinned.

Yugi's eyes went huge, he exclaimed. 'WHAT?'

'Lets exchange mobile numbers!'

'No thanks.'

Yami handed him his number, 'Haha Call me any time Yugi.' Yugi sighed and put her hand in her pocket, 'You hurt your hands on the stairs right.'

Yugi handed him a bandage, 'Thank you Yugi. But one little plastered sch as this for my injury is a littl-

Yugi put his hand back in his pocket and pulled out ten bandaids, 'If you have this much it should be enough...' Yugi stared off. 'I have to go...'

''He really is interesting...'' Yami thought.

''It seems rude to throw away his number. But i'm not going to call him.''

Grandpa stared at yugi 'Yugi your face is red.' A tall man with short red hair and creepy eyes. 'Welcome!' Grandpa greeted.

He didn't even look he just grabbed random stuff and put it on the counter. 'Thank you Yugi..' The man blushed. Yugi stayed silent.

The next day at school after last period, 'Yugi why haven't you called. I have been waiting for you to call this whole time.'

'Don't call me by my first name, don't follow me. I never said i was going to call.'

'But aren't you supposed to?'

'I hate phones.'

'Eh? But you talk with friends right?'

Yugi turned around, 'I don't have any friends...' Yami raised an eye brow. 'Really but you have a mobile at least.'

Yugi pulled out his cell showing a total of two numbers. 'Home and my mother.'

Yugi looked out into the window, 'People betray each other all the time and at school its just a bunch of idiots who need someone to bully.' Yugi turned to Yami with his blue eyes. 'I don't want to hang out with that kind of people.' He lowered his head, 'So i don't need friends..'

'But not everyone is like that Yugi..'

'Yes they are.'

when Yugi was walking home ''So cold..'' there were foot steps, drunken walking was heard behind him it was the man from the store, Yugi turned around. The man smiled. he tried calling his mom and his boss was already asleep, he remembered this guy was a regular at the game shop. He went into a convience store and hid behind the magazines. The man waited outside.

He felt he would regret this but he pulled out the paper with Yami's number on it and called him, 'Help me its... Yugi motou...'

Yami rushed over in a few minutes, 'whats going on?' Yami walked inside. 'The man outside is a regular at my work he followed me here..' He turned over and glared at the door, 'its been like this for twenty minutes i cant get out.' Yami gasped, 'Your being stalked Yugi!' Yami glanced over to the counter.

Yami bought a slice of melon bread, He put his arm over Yami's shoulder. 'Lets go.'

Yami walked outside and looked at yugi with husky eyes, 'I love you..' He reached down and kissed Yugi. Yugi's eyes went open and his eyes went as huge as plates. The man cursed Yami and walked away. Yami whispered, 'What..' Yami raised an eyebrow. 'What the. Why are you so red was that your first kiss?' Yugi blushed and backed up.

'It's ok. I don't c-care.' Yugi shouted.

'Thank you for calling me Yugi,' Yami pulled out the melon bread and his phone. 'So can I call you right when i need you too?'

'Whatever.'

"i was stopped by a strange guy who siad he wanted to be friends and asked me for my cell phone number. Morever he is friends with the kids who bully me. I honestly don's know what good it will do it he was my friend...'' Yugi thought Yami handed him half of the melon bread. 'I'll pay you back.' Yugi took a bite. Yami winked. 'You already did with your first kiss.' Yugi almost choked.


	2. Chapter 2

Emi: Joey is obnoxious.

Kori: Your found a dictionary didn't you?

Emi: Why yes I did, -Throws dictionary at Kori-

Rasa: OH GOD NO! READ AND CALL AN AMBULANCE!

Chapter two: It hurts here in my heart.

''Yugi I love you..'' Yami said leaning down to kiss Yugi. Yugi's eyes widend as he woke up. His face bright red, 'What!' He gripped his hands on his blanket.

''Recently, I've had the same dream over and over...'' Yugi thought scowling putting his hand up to his face. ''The same... The same dream again...'' He repeated multiple times in his head. Yugi stripped out of his pajamas and looked at his skinny stomach, he wasn't athletic or tan. He wasn't fat though his ribs were almost showing. He blushed. 'UGH GET OUT OF MY DAMN HEAD!'

''The other day I was kissed by the most popular GUY in school, someone I've had no relations to whatsoever.'' Yugi slipped on his uniform not wanting to show up at school but felt... The need to.

'Yugi hurry and get up!' Yugi's mom screamed from downstairs. The door was scratched open by Yugi's pet cat, cake. 'I'm almost done mother.' Yugi called out picking up his white cat.

Yugi went down stairs and grabbed his lunch, 'Bye Yugi!' His mom called out. 'Love you mother.' Yugi sighed putting on his shoes. ''I probably kissed him. No without a doubt it must have been me.'' Yugi told himself running to the train station. He got there almost late but jumped on at the last minute. 'Yugi!' A girl called out. It was his classmate the girl he would talk to occasionally. She patted the seat next to her and Yugi took a hint and sat there. They talked about their favorite books and compared notes for math. They got off the train along with eight other kids. Yami was in the hallway with joey, mai, duke, and about four other girls.

The girl's name was Miyone, Yugi didn't know until she said something. 'Hey Yugi. That guy looks like you!' Miyone pointed out Yami. Yami's eyes glittered up. Joey slightly turned and Mai grinned a bit. Miyone took Yugi's hand and pulled him towards the group of people.

'I called you yesterday.' Yami said a bit disappointed. Yugi sighed and yanked his hand away from the small girl's hand. 'I was asleep.' Yugi said bluntly. 'You never seem to answer my messages.' Yami groaned. 'I hate phones.' Yugi looked to the left.

'Ok but next time I'll go and talk to you directly so you can't go away and I'll drag you along to do something fun.' Yami pointed to Yugi. Yugi stared at his hand and backed up not liking to be touched by people he didn't know.

''The only reason why I don't go is because of his friends...'' Yugi thought lowering his lips a bit.

'Hey Yami, why are you talking to Yugi?'

'Hurry up lets go!'

'What do you mean you called!'

Miyone looked up at all the tall kids and her height difference made her get laughed at. 'Yugi you've been bullied alot more is it Yami's fault?' Miyone whispered. Yugi nodded, 'Maybe..'

Mai went up to Yugi and smiled, 'Everyone is going to Karaoke after school why don't you come?' Mai offered. Joey scowled, 'MAI! Ask someone else.'

'Come on Yugi I've been wanting to talk to you!' Mai whined out. 'And I think Yami will be happy if you went too...'

Later after school,

'The real Yugi?!' One of the girls exclaimed. She had long blue hair. ''Miho is her name right?" Mai smiled and looked at Yugi.

Yugi was wearing his school uniform but without the jacket, Miyone was next to Yugi wearing her school uniform. Meanwhile everyone else was wearing cool and new clothes. Joey was singing but he was not that good.

'Hey Miyone do you like yami?' mai asked.

'Eh?' Miyone and Yugi both raised an eyebrow.

'Have you kissed him? Have you had sex?'

'No I don't really know him.' Miyone answered not liking this conversation.

'Well I only kissed him.' Mai sighed.

'He kissed yugi.' Miyone said bluntly. Mai's eyes went open and stared at blushing Yugi.

'I KNEW IT!' She smirked looking at Yugi.

She went up close to Yugi and fluttered her big blue eyes, 'You're so cute so I was sure you had kissed.'

'Hey-!'

'I'm in love with Yami. But its no use its too easy to get a kiss from him.' She looked down shutting her eyes her face blushing. Yugi looked at her, she was pretty but too loud and vulgar. 'That sounds sweet. To like someone.' Miyone looked at her phone.

'Miyon-' Yugi mumbled out when Mai changed the subject once more. 'As you know Yami is popular there's a rumor he kissed almost every girl in school...er. Well at least the cute ones.' She played with her hair a bit.

'But Yami had a crush on someone since middle school apparently.'

Yugi's eyes looked up with curiousity. 'That long do you know who it is?' Miyone asked. Mai glanced to Yami talking with tristan and Joey. 'No but I think it is Tea gardner.' She mis-pronounced her last name.

'She is the only one he has not kissed even as a greeting. He might like her.' Mai looked at the song book to her right.

Yami grabbed Yugi's hands and forced him into a song.

'I don't know this song.'

'What kind of lyrics is this?'

'Is this even english!?'

During the song Yami got punched twice, by Yugi of course for getting too close. ''His first crush...'' Yugi thought not liking this idea for some reason.

'What do you mean if I know her?' Miyone asked. Yugi shrugged, 'I didn't think he would be the type to crush on anyone. Well she is cute but she is really rude.' Yugi explained. Miyone stroaked her black hair. 'Like you said shes cute but only is nice to Yami.' Miyone groaned feeling shivers up her spine.

'Um Yugi can you come out here for a minute?' Yami asked looking at Miyone with a glare. 'Ok.' Yugi shrugged nodding to Miyone.

They went into the lobby then outside. 'What is i-' Yami pushed himself on Yugi and kissed him. Yugi's eyes went huge. 'YAMI!' Yugi moved back onto the wall. 'Yugi..?' Yami looked at Yugi questionably. 'Why do you keep kissing people like that?!' Yugi exploded.

'I don't need friends ok!' Yugi screamed.

'...You honestly think I would kiss just a friend yugi?' Yami asked. Yugi looked up and stared at Yami.

'I don't know what your talking about..' Yugi felt like he knew where he was going with this.

'I like you.'

Yugi ran off back into the building and took his bag, 'Yugi?' Miyone looked at him he was bright red. He looked like he was going to cry. Yugi ran outside, Yami was sitting against the wall crying a bit. 'Yami whats going on?' Miyone crouched on her knees. 'I'm sorry Miyo. I didn't mean to...' He started crying.

'You confessed didn't you.'

'Sorry.'

'What did I damn tell you Yami!' Miyone sat down slapping him across his shoulder. She sighed and looked at Yami. 'How would your fan girls think seeing you like this?' She joked. Yami simply nodded.

'Well give him some time. He just needs time Yami.' She put her arm around his shoulder like a guy friend would. 'You think so?' Yami looked up. She nodded and smiled at her crying classmate. 'If you like him then keep on telling him that.' She spoke from personal experience. 'In a hour call him.' She got up and gave him a napkin.

'Ok...'

End of chapter two

Enoyim: Hold up so he has a crush on Yugi since middle school?!

Emi: That sounds about right.

Enoyim: Your story seems different than your last one.

Emi: thats because its so long i have to shorten it :/

Rasa: Please reveiw and wish for kori to get out of the hospitol!


	3. Chapter 3

Emi: Unfortunatly I am legally not able to hold a dictionary anymore.

Kori: I'm still mad at you.

Emi: -Holds a pillow-

Kori: What the heck can you do with a pillow?!

Emi: -Throws pillow-

Kori: AH! WHAT THE HELL IS IN THAT PILLOW! IM BLEEDING!

Rasa: Read Reveiw and... Wait. Where is my beer bottles?

Chapter 3: Secret visitor

Yugi was over joyed it was the weekend he couldn't even think about facing Yami after last night. ''I like you..''

Yugi blushed and cuddled to his pillow. His mom was downstairs, either sleeping of trying to sleep. His phone went off he had seven contacts now. Eight missed calls all from Yami. He sighed and answered. 'Hello...' Yugi droaned out. Yami was happy he answered. 'Yugi I'm not going to apologize for having feelings for you but, I'm sorry for telling you.' Yami said right off the bat. There was a thick silence.

'How long?' Yugi asked breaking the silence. Yami hummed, 'What?' Yugi blushed. 'How long have you liked me Yami?' Yugi asked cuddling under his covers. 'Since middle school I guess.' Yami thought back a minute. ''Wait...''

'Since Middle school! But were in high school now!' Yugi exclaimed. Yami felt a bit shy on this conversation. 'I mean I didn't know you that much but you were always so quiet and well...The only honest person at school I guess.'

'I just say what is logical Yami.' Yugi sighed really not liking talking over the phone.

'Well.. Maybe I could date you but only if your ok with it.' Yugi rubbed his socks together getting up turning on the lamp. 'Really?' Yami asked anxiously. Yugi started yanking out clothes from his drawers and pulled out a white shirt ad some jean shorts. 'Yeah.'

'Of course I'd be happy with it Yugi! Are you doing aything today?' Yami asked a bit loudly. Yugi looked at his calender on the wall. 'Just going to the store for mom.' He read out. Yami sounded like he was in a bathroom or something because of an echo. 'Well maybe I could follow you there when are you going?'

'A few hours...' Yugi tried not to make this sound like a date just... NOT A DATE OK!?

'Ok where do you want to meet up? I could pick you up at your house if thats ok.' Yami was hurring up so he could take a shower. Yugi took off his pajama shirt, 'Uh. My house is ok I guess I live on the same street as my job 'Kame Game shop'.' Yugi looked out his window seeing the shop he was talking about.

'Oh. Ok but are you sure your not doing this because your feeling sorry for me?' Yami asked. Yugi sighed and shut the curtains. 'No Yami. I want to go out somewhere.' Yugi smiled a bit. Yami started taking his clothes off, 'Ok well I'll pick up up in front of the shop in a few hours I have to shower now ok?' Yami reassured.

'Ok Yami.' Yugi hummed.

'Bye~' Yami hung up.

Yugi glared at himself at the mirror. ''I can't believe I'm doing this.' Yugi sighed looking around at his clothes. ''Should I dress up a bit?''

End of chapter 3

Yuki: I'm taking over for a while until Emi go out of meditation.

Rasa: Don't you mean rehab?

Yuki: No its a castle with a million stairs.

Rasa: But what if we use the cat technique?

Yuki: You mean shake a can of tuna?

Rasa: No I mean -shakes yaoi manga-

Emi: REVEIW AND READ FOLKS!


	4. Chapter 4

Emi: Sorry for the wait.

Kori: Don't worry this is an eventful and good chapter.

Emi: So sit back grab a juice box and sip down on some yaoi

Rasa: Enjoy and reveiw.

Chapter 4: I never been on a date before...

Yugi waited outside the Kame game shop. He was currently wearing a long thick jacket with pokets on the sides. His pants were as thick as his jacket. 'Yugi!' Yami waved running towards Yugi. Yami was wearing a tight leathery black shirt and even tighter jeans. 'Hello Yami.' Yugi greeted.

Yami looked at Yugi's clothes, ''Our clothes are almost opposite.'' Yami smiled and looked down to Yugi. 'So do you want to see a movie?' Yami asked turning his head to a theater. Yugi was going to say yes but then his brain started thinking of the things that could happen in a dark theater.

'I'll get sleepy.' Yugi said all at once blushing.

'Is there anywhere you want to go Yugi?' Yami leaned down and kissed his forehead. Yugi's blush got deeper. 'I've never been to the amusmant park before...' Yugi looked over the buildings seeing the tall rides. Yami's face lit up at the idea. 'Then lets go Yugi.'

Yami started walking then casually offered his hand to Yugi. Yugi looked at the hand and sighed. He interlocked his fingers into Yami's fingers. Yami noticed on the way to the amusmant park the old middle school. 'Hey Yugi look!' Yami pointed with his hand not holding Yugi's hand.

Yugi's eyes darkend a bit. 'Oh.' Yugi looked forward not liking the site of his tortured past. 'Well I met Yugi here so I like this place.' Yami grinned and said in a teasing tone. Yugi looked at Yami. 'How did you meet me anyway I don't think I remember you?' Yugi asked scratching at his head to remember.

'Well, this was back when I didn't have that many friends as I do now. I looked ordinary but I was never picked on or anything like that. But I saw someone who always sat alone and got picked on multiple occasions, he was cute to me and so distant and un-touchable. It made me start getting more confident and talk to people more in hopes I could attract you.' Yami said his story revealed, he blushed a bit.

Yugi hugged Yami's arm a bit. 'Thats sweet Yami.' Yugi smiled dearly liking how Yami changed just for him.

'What do you like about me though? I'm not really strong or handsome and I don't have but two friends I think...' Yugi scratched his head. Yami started walking with his arm being hugged by Yugi.

'You like to keep quiet, but if someone bugs you enough your not afraid to kick them. Your smile is rare which means you don't use it unless your really happy. I like how how your eyes focus on one thing and stay still on it for a while. Your blunt about your problems but you have no one to talk to. And your really cute, and strong too.' Yami stroked Yugi's hair.

Yugi was completely red.

'Is there anything Yugi likes about me?' Yami asked in a teasing tone. Yugi thought for a moment. He wasn't in LOVE with Yami but he had some attraction to him.

'The way you worked at your confidence...' Yugi simply put.

Yami blushed he didn't expect a compliment. Yugi giggled a bit. They finally arrived at the gates to the amusmant park after awhile. Yami paid for two bracelets which meant unlimited rides. 'Yugi what do you want to go on first?' Yami turned around seeing Yugi in awe at all the rides. Yugi saw a giant wheel with people getting on it. 'That one please!' Yugi pointed.

'The ferris wheel? Sure ok Yugi.' Yami actually liked this idea too. They walked to the ferris wheel and were gestured into a giant orb with two sets of benches in it. Yugi clenched down on Yami. 'How high are we getting?' Yugi asked a bit stuttering.

'Don't worry were going to be ok Yugi.' Yami petted Yugi's tri-colored hair.

The ride started to move and they rised up. 'Ah...' Yugi clutched on Yami his fear of heights. 'Yugi what did you think this ride was?' Yami chuckled. Yugi looked up out the window. 'We won't fall will we?' Yugi asked.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek. 'No of course not.'

They finally stopped at the top. Yugi glanced down and trembled a bit he did not know that this ride would go so high. 'Yugi are you ok?' Yami asked. Yugi nodded really fast, 'I'm ok Yami.' Yugi stuttered.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi aloud Yami to kiss him, Yami pressed his tounge against Yugi's lips, Yugi opened up his lips a bit and aloud Yami's tounge to roam around Yugi's mouth. Yami pushed Yugi on his back a bit on the bench and went deeper in his mouth. Yugi moaned out and pressed his fingers on Yami's back.

Yami finally broke from the kiss in a minute or two, because the ride was going down. 'Ya-Yami..' Yugi mumbled out, his jacket wrinkled, his face a deep red, and he being out of breath. Yami blushed and started leaning down on Yugi then smirked. 'Are you ticklish?' Yami asked in a teasing tone. 'Y-Yes HEY NO YAMI!' Yugi started to squeal as Yami began tickling his stomach. 'Ah! N-NO STOP YA- HAHA!' Yugi began laughing like crazy. Yami looked and saw Yugi laughing his head off and almost stopped breathing.

'Yugi is so cute.' Yami smiled getting up, the people before them fixing to get out. Yugi blushed and went back to his quiet self. 'I'm not cute...'

They got out and Yugi saw one of those anti-gravity rides where they tie you down to a wall then you spin until you feel like your going to fly up in the air and die. 'Yugi you want to get on that ride?' Yami asked. Yugi looked at Yami and nodded no. 'I was wondering if we could go on that.' Yugi pointed to the water tunnel. It was just one of those rides where you sit in a donut shaped tube and go down a long tunnel then fall and get wet.

'Ok Yugi anything you want.' Yami smiled.

Yami helped Yugi into a tube and sat next to him. The woman waited for more people to show up. 'Wow he's so cute!' A girl squealed pointing slightly to Yami. 'Is that his brother?' the other girl wondered. 'Must be they look alike!' She looked at Yami and waved. Yami didn't wave back but turned to Yugi who looked a bit stressed.

The girls kept on talking loudly about wanting a boyfriend. 'Ok Sir and madam I'm pulling the rope.' The woman said. Yugi's eyes widend. ''SINCE WHEN DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!' Yugi's face scowled. The tube started swimming off down the dark tunnel it was very long and well.. dark.

Yami smirked and kissed Yugi's neck, 'Yami...' Yugi moaned. 'Be quiet...' Yami whispered lighlty into Yugi's ear. Yugi stayed quiet as Yami trailed his kisses lower down Yugi's chest. Yami unzipped his jacket a bit and started licking on one of his buds. Yugi held in his moans. Yami slightly stroked Yugi's pants. Yugi's eyes went wide open when a cell phone light was flashed at the two boys.

'Yugi is that you?' It was Miyone's voice.

Yami got up and fixed Yugi's shirt. 'Yeah is that you Miyone?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah!'

There was an awkward silence there was no doubt Miyone saw the two. When they were going down on the slide part which was very tall since at this point they have been going uphill.

'Kya!' Everyone screamed. Miyone was next to another woman she was wearing casual clothes but her face looked very familiar. Miyone squealed and pulled the woman out of her tube and they landed in the pool.

When they got off the ride. 'Miss Crystal?!' Yami exclaimed seeing her taking off her soaked jacket since Miyone yanked her in. 'Its Enoyim outside of school I'm not that old!' She pouted. Then giggled, 'I never thought Yugi was so~ bold hehe.' Enoyim giggled.

Yami and Yugi blushed. Yugi was horrified.

'Enoyim don't tease my friends!' She latched onto the tall female's waist. 'Ok sweetie.' Enoyim sighed. Yami thought for a moment. Yugi already processed the information of just what is going on. 'So you two are sisters?' Yami asked. Yugi glared at Yami.

There was an awkward pause.

'Uh Yami.'

End of chapter 4

Emi: I made an idiot.

Miyone: You made me the clingy one...

Enoyim: Hey I like clingy -goes up to miyone and licks her neck-

Miyone: Ah no Enoyim not in front of the fans~

Rasa: Oh no not you too!

Yuki: -Glomps rasa-

Emi: Hey Kori you think we sho-

Kori: Not in a million years.

Rasa: Ah~ Reveiw and lock the door behind yo-you ah!


	5. Chapter 5

Emi: Yay Kori is sleeping over at my house this weekend!

Kori: We need to get stuff done Emi.

Emi: Please you just want to read Yaoi.

Kori: ...

Rasa: Give me Yaoi or give me **YURI LIME!**

Chapter 5: Yami's attempts for Yugi (Yami's P.O.V)

The previous night Yami looked up the Donotrono family records and saw Miyone was added on recently but has been on their for all her life. 'They are sisters!' Yami exclaimed!

-That day-

Yami walked down the crowded hallways of school his friends Joey and Bakura talking to him about who knows what. He was searching all over the hallways for his short crush: Yugi.

He finally saw the small spikey haired boy except he had Miyone him.

As usual.

Yami didn't want to be the jealous type but she followed Yugi everywhere like she was on his leash or something. Yami sighed and continues ignoring the two tall males talking to him. Yami smiled and raced up to Yugi and gave a small peace sign. 'Hi Yugi!' He greeted cheerfully. Yugi nodded, his quiet nature back on. (A.K.A. Enoyim, Miyone's Lover) Tapped Miyone on the shoulder and smiled.

'Hello did you get that homework I sent last night?' Miyone asked. The teacher nodded, 'Yes I loved it Miss. Dono-'

'Please don't call me by my last name.' Miyone blushed.

Yugi giggled a bit. Yami stared, "If they were sisters wouldn't they have the same last names?'' Yami thought very puzzled by this. The long haired teacher went to her class carrying her small purse. 'Yugi?' Yami poked Yugi's white cheek.

'Yes Yami?' Yugi answered raising an eye brow.

Yami reached down and hugged Yugi getting some squeals from the girls who stalked Yami. Yugi blushed and pushed him off. Mai saw it all and got her suspicious look on.

Uh oh.

Mai went over and started talking to the two look alikes. 'So I was wondering if you would go to the beach with me and some friends next week? Were going to go to a hotel and near the water and have some fun!' She smirked. Yugi glanced around un-sure of what to do.

Yami put his hands in his pockets. 'Sure Mai. I'll go if Yugi goes.' Yami announced. Yugi's eyes widend. 'Ok Yugi **AND **Miyone must go pleasse!' Mai drooped down her eyes. Yugi nodded Yes then glanced to Miyone. 'Can I bring one of my friends?' Miyone asked. Mai raised an eye brow. 'Sure but you have to go here's my number.' Mai handed Yugi and the short girl a peice of paper.

Miyone looked at her phone and started putting in the number. Yami saw Yugi looked stressed out, he was looking at Miyone. He whispered something into her ear and her eyes widend. 'Yami I'd hope you go are you sure your coming?' Mai made sure. Yami nodded and watched her leave.

Yami felt Yugi clutching on his sleeve. 'Yugi?' Yami gasped a bit. Yugi looked up blushing. 'I don't know what to do I never went to the beach before..' Yugi's eyes went clear and sparkly. Yami blushed a bit, can Yugi even swim?!

Miyone grabbed her bag and raced off to an office for 's office. Yami noticed that there was a book on the ground that she was reading for awhile. Yami picked it up and while walking the halls got more clear.

'Yami. I have to go and get to my job during lunch so I have to go.' Yugi hugged Yami's arm then walked off. Yami chuckled.

When Yami opened the door,

Enoyim was behind Miyone, miyone being on all fours and panties pulled down. Enoyim's long fingers were inside of her..

Yami set the book on the ground and shut the door. There was some whispering and some exclaiming. 'Yami wait a second!' Enoyim ran out her face red. 'Look uh!'

'I don't want to know what you were doing with your sister bu-'

'Sister?' Enoyim raised an eyebrow.

'I know you two have the same last name so you must be related.' Yami crossed his arms.

'Yami we have the same name due to the fact that we are married.' She said in a soft voice not to be heard.

Yami almost passed out. 'So your married? Ok. Yikes I did not see that coming..' Yami walked off a few feet then turned right back around and smiled. 'Don't worry I won't tell.' He smiled heading off to lunch.

(Enoyim's p.o.v.)

Enoyim smiled and went back into the office actually locking the door this time. 'Enoyim~ Untie me please!' Miyone begged her hands tied to a chair. 'No sweetie pie.' Enoyim reached down and rubbed her red uncovered butt.

'Ah..No...'

Enoyim got on her knees and went behind her begining to lick onto Miyone's sweet spot. Miyone released out moans of ecstacsy and embarrasment. Enoyim went to her desk and pulled out a small pink orb?

'Ah!' Miyone moaned out feeling Enoyim tape a...Vibrator to her wet body. 'Enoyim please don't...' Miyone begged a big. Enoyim smirked and pressed the button. 'Ah please Enoyim...' She continued to beg. Enoyim went to her wheely chair and watched the veiw she had made. She crossed her long smooth leg over eachother. 'If you say 'Please sensei its too much I can't take it~' then I will take it off.' Enoyim said in a teasing manner.

Miyone's face now resembled a tomato. 'I- I..' She mummbled out. Her tears began to tear up a bit. She turned her face around, her eyes big and blue. She whimpered out, 'I want to hold you Enoyim...' She whined. Enoyim's eyes went big for a moment then she went over and untied her hands but left the vibrator in. Miyone embraced her tall lover.

'I-I..I love Enoyim so much!' Miyone cried out. Enoyim stroked her hair, 'Ok Me too sweetie.'

silence...

'Please take this thing off Enoyim.'

End of chapter 5

Miyone: Go to hell Emi.

Emi: HEY YOU LIKED IT!

Enoyim: I liked it o.o

Miyone: I don't like toys!

Enoyim: But your my toy?

Rasa: Next chapter will be a yaoi lemon so get your vibrators today.


	6. Chapter 6

Emi: I'm going to end this soon.

Kori: Eh? You seemed like you would make this long.

Emi: Well I want to get to the next story soon so I think i'll just add a couple more chapters.

Kori: Ok then.

Rasa: **Those who does not like Yaoi LIMES go away...**

Chapter 6: Lets wait till tonite.

Yami, Yugi, Enoyim, Miyone, Mai, and other teens were at the beach currently.

Yami wore just regular swim trunks but his tan body was being stared at by many other women including Mai. Yugi wore a long set of swiming trunks that looked really old. Miyone wore a one peice frilly swimsuit. Enoyim was wearing a bikini with her hair down looking as young as Yami. Mai was wearing basically a few strings.

'Woah those girls are cute!'

'I have a thing for short girls!'

'Look at those boobs.'

Miyone blushed and clinged to Enoyim. Mai was confused and some how did not recognize her as being a teacher. Yugi was poking at the sand trying to get his toes in the water. 'Yugi?' Yami poked Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked up and in a split second Yami picked up Yugi bridal style and dragged him out to the water. 'Ah yami let me go!' Yugi struggled.

Enoyim glanced to Miyone seeing her digging holes in the ground. She smirked and piked up Miyone and threw her over her shoulder and ran out to the water. 'ENOYIM!' Miyone screached.

Soon everyone was picking up eachother and throwing them in the water. Yugi had a swimming tube around him. He being not able to swim. Yami smiled and went under water and poked Yugi's crotch.

'YAMI!' Yugi blushed. Yami came up and laughed. Yami was looking around for a moment while Yugi was attempting to swim but would not leave his floaty behind. Yugi saw a large set off rocks in the water looking almost like a hill. Yugi kicked his small legs and began swimming over there.

'Yugi?' Yami swam after his small crush.

Yami and Yugi were behind the rocky hill still in the water. Yami noticed Yugi blushing, he was not used to alot of people. 'The water is shallow here you can take off that thing now.' Yami smiled. Yugi blushed and gripped his floaty. 'Then again it makes things better.' Yami smirked.

'How?' Yugi began to ask when Yami went under water and tugged down Yugi's swimming shorts. 'AH!' Yugi squealed figuring out he was exposed. Yami came up and sat Yugi on a flat part of the rocky hill. 'Please Yugi?' Yami begged stroking his member. Yugi blushed and calmly said, 'S-sure do as you wish.' Yugi was bright red.

Yami put his lip down on Yugi's member and licked the tip in small circles. Yugi bit down on his fingers trying not to moan out. 'Yami...' He looked down with big blue eyes.

Yami pressed his mouth down on his member and thrusted up and down.

'Ah..' Yugi squeezed his legs together.

Yugi put his hands on Yami's hair. 'Yami can we wait for tonight?' Yugi asked blushing. Yami sighed and hugged Yugi. 'Sure cutie.'

End of chapter 6

Emi: Sorry for the lateness but I have been sick and had homework.

Kori: Oh but we found an interesting private message in our inbox today.

Emi: I won't say the name but if you don't like Yuri then don't read it. I do not like threats. If you do not stop I will report and block you.

Enoyim: And we will chop off your nipples.

Yuki: And dye your hair a stupid color..

Rasa: Please remeber that you can skip the Yuri's ok?


	7. Chapter 7

Emi: I am so happy.

Kori: You have your number three fans don't you -_-

Emi: Yes thank you to the following. YGOfangirl4ever your gracious comment about my Yuri actually made my day and made me feel special. Pharaoh Silver Thank you for not only keeping up with my first story but this one too. And last but not least winged sapphire wolf for staying up to date on my chapters.

Kori: Please continue to read and review or she will hit me with a dictionary again!

Rasa: Read and enjoy but be warned** YAOI LEMON CANNON IS IN AIM!**

Chapter 7: Say I love you.

Yugi was currently showering after the beach. His heart racing. ''Yami wants to...'' Yugi thought blushing. He turned off the hot water then got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and started drying off.

He looked in the mirror his face was red.

He heard Yami laughing. He must have been watching T.V. again to try to lift the mood. Yugi put on some pajamas and came out his face red. 'The shower is empty...' Yugi stuttered. Yami liked seeing his little crush his hair soaking wet, loose pajamas, and red cheeks.

Yami pulled the covers over his own body. 'Sit with me Yugi..' Yami's voice was filled with lust. Yugi nodded and dragged himself over to Yami and sat down awkwardly. 'Yugi?'

'What?' Yugi asked quietly.

Yami wrapped his arms over Yugi and unbuttoned his pajama's first button. 'Say I love you..' Yami whispered into Yugi's ear nibbling on it.

Yugi gulped in.

'I love..Yami...' Yugi looked up to Yami.

Yami pulled Yugi down onto the bed. 'You sure you want this?' Yami asked making sure even though the one he loves the most just confessed to him. Yugi reached up and kissed Yami lightly giving his answer.

(Beginning of lemon!)

The two kissed passionately and hotly as they were wrapped up in each other's arms and the covers, Yugi gave a soft moan and tangled his hands in Yami's hair gently tugging the male closer to his body, after a good long enough make out Yami lead his lips down Yugi's neck and pushed each button out of its hole on Yugi's shirt.

Yugi panted lightly as his chest was exposed and Yami kissed down over his skin, he then turned to his attention to one of the buds and licked over it making Yugi's back tense up and bend slightly as Yami teased his chest and sent sparks through his body, Yami gave small hums as he heard Yugi's gasps and small moans while he softened his chest before moving lower under the sheets.

Yugi then gave a gasp when he felt his lower region bare and Yami's tongue running up his member, Yugi grasped the sheets and feeling Yami's tongue rub hard against his organ as he panted and closed his eyes tightly at the sensation. After a few more licks to make it wet before taking it into his mouth, Yugi moaned loudly and grasped the sheets tightly making his knuckles go white, Yami kept moving his lips around his length hearing Yugi's moans grow louder and intense.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi moaned before jerking up and releasing into his mouth.

Yami hummed as he licked up the liquid before pulling his lips away and swallowing, Yugi was panting heavily and looked up as Yami crawled up and kissed Yugi's lips, in the lust filled moment Yugi kissed back and held tightly to Yami's shoulders before grunting when he felt Yami's finger insert in his entrance. He tensed up but allowed Yami to stretch him, grunting through the kiss to deal with the small pain. Yami kept it slow but gently added a second and a third finger to prepare the male before pulling them out, Yugi gave a small gasp but when seeing Yami take off his own boxers and drop them out the bed he gladly wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Yami's waist, Yami then gently slipped himself into Yugi's warm body.

Yugi hissed and clawed at Yami's back but when the male was in all the way he relaxed and ended up panting away the slight pain, Yami kissed up and down his neck gently to ease him into a relaxing state before thrusting into him. Yugi moaned loudly and once again clawed at Yami's back as small tears came to his eyes, Yami kept thrusting into Yugi knowing that soon Yugi would enjoy it, both of them moaned in bliss as they enjoyed each other's movements.

'A-Ah! Yami!' Yugi moaned as he gripped Yami's back tighter 'S-So close! Ngh! A-Ah! Yami!'

Yugi tensed and bent up to release over their chests, Yami grunted when he felt Yugi's muscles tighten around him and the warm liquid spread over his body, he gave a couple more thrusts before tensing up as well.

'Ah! Yugi!' Yami moaned as he released inside him.

(End of lemon!)

Yami cuddled to Yugi holding him possesivly.

'You love me right Yugi?' Yami asked his warm breath going on Yugi's skin. Yugi nodded too exhausted to move. 'Your tired?' Yami asked. Yugi nodded turning over wrapping his arms around Yami falling asleep. 'I love you Yugi.' He whispered seductivly.

Yugi blushed.

They went to sleep enjoying eachother's company.

Miyone was sitting alone, Enoyim was called up to work at her other job. There was a knock at the door. Miyone got up excited that it was Enoyim. Oh nevermind it was just Mai.

'Hi hun how are you?' Mai asked her eyes holding sinister purposes.

'Yes Mai.' Miyone lighlty answered. Mai walked in and sat on the comfortable chair in which Miyone had been waiting on. 'I know about you and Miss Crystal, Miyone.' Mai smirked. Miyone's heart stopped.

'Unless you get Yugi to back off of Yami. I'm going to the school district and I will tell about you and your teacher and get her fired and you expelled.' She said quietly glaring.

Miyone stayed quit not knowing how to react.

Mai showed herself out into the hallway. Miyone collapsed to the ground, her teacher and lover just walking in.

'MIYONE!' Enoyim screamed. Miyone's breathing got louder. Enoyim quickly ran to the bed side drawer and pulled out a needle and gave Miyone her hand, injecting her with the needle. 'Miyone calm down!' Enoyim commanded.

Miyone nodded.

'Your heart is too weak right now I knew we shouldn't have come!' Enoyim growled taking off her proffesional glasses and taking her hair out of its bun state.

'I want to enjoy my time while I still have it.' Miyone looked down.

Enoyim started tearing up cuddling to her small lover.

End of chapter 7

Kori: Wait a minute. ''Your heart is too weak.." -LE GASP-

Emi: Don't spoil it.

Kori: You could not just leave everyone happy can you!

Emi: Nope.

Rasa: Next chapter will be the last and terribly happy and blissfully sad.


	8. Chapter 8

Kori: If your going to do what I think your going to do I am going to have to stop you. -Aims gun at Emi-

Emi: So your kill me?

Kori: No I'm going to shoot your hands so you you can't type anymore.

Emi: -Aims gun at myself- Good luck with shooting me when I'm already dead!

Kori: -Drops gun- You are a whole new level of stupid.

Emi: Ah. But who is stupider, the one shooting herself or the one shooting the one who is shooting herself?

Rasa: Read and please this is a sad but eventful chatper. **LEMON CHAPTER DUDE.**

Chapter 8: Last words.

Its been a few months since me and Yami have been dating. He keeps on following me around at school and gets jealous over the most trivial of things. For some reason Enoyim has quit her job and Miyone has dropped out of school. I heard she was sent to the hospital because of a heart disorder she has.

After school...

Yami went up to his short lover and stroked his cheek. 'Yami I'm busy.' Yugi glared. Yami pulled Yugi up on Yami's lap and stroked his cheeks. 'Yami.' Yugi grunted trying to escape to finish his new puzzle.

'Yugi I want to make out.' Yami purred.

'You won't take no for an answer will you.' Yugi sighed.

Yami pushed Yugi down onto the bed. 'Does this answer your question?' Yami asked with a smirk.

**(Lemon starts here!)**

When they got back to their room after they finished in the park, it was kisses all the way through the night. Yami refused to let Yugi go and kept kissing some part of his body; from his lips to his neck to his arms and hands. Yugi enjoyed it though, and let Yami do his own thing. After all he had admitted his love for Yami, it would seem strange if he pushed him away.

Soon after, Yami took off his own shirt and carried on kissing Yugi. He took off Yugi's shirt so they were both topless and lead his kisses down Yugi's chest.

Yugi blushed every time Yami kissed a spot on Yugi's chest, moaning slightly.

'Do you like it?' Yami asked playfully, getting a nod from Yugi 'You didn't before'.

'I wasn't sure' Yugi explained 'You came onto me'.

Yami reached up so he smirked at Yugi and saw Yugi's red face 'But now you are, right?'

'Yeah. I know how I feel' Yugi put his hands on Yami's face and reached up to kiss him 'It doesn't mean you can tie me to the bed again though'.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi on the lips 'Fine. How about now though?'

Yugi crimsoned at the thought that he and Yami was going to actually do it, but nodded anyway. Yami gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before returning to his chest, Yami turned to one of Yugi's buds and gave it a couple of licks before giving it a small bite.

'Ah! Ow!' Yugi cried out 'That hurts Yami!'

Yami let go and chuckled 'Don't you like it?'

Yugi looked down at him 'It kinda hurt though'.

Yami smirked and gave it another lick, making Yugi moan.

'Sorry' Yami apologised, he pushed Yugi back down and took his pants off so he laid naked underneath Yami. Yami chuckled as Yugi's member was hard and traced his finger up it.

'Eager are we?' Yami asked.

'Shut up…' Yugi replied.

Yami stroked it a couple of times making Yugi moan slightly, he then leaned down and licked Yugi's member a couple of times before taking it in his mouth. Yugi gasped and turned slightly as he moaned, Yami sucked harder so he could bring Yugi to his limit.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami let go of Yugi's member and watched as some release dribbled down Yugi's member.

'You came earlier then I thought' Yami muttered as he licked his lips 'You taste good Yugi'.

Yugi nodded as he panted, Yami reached up and stroked his face, making Yugi look up.

'Do you want to carry on?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Yeah…I want to…'

Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss before heading back down, he pushed Yugi's legs apart so he could see his entrance.

'Tell me if I hurt you too much' Yami said, getting a nod from Yugi.

He then circled around Yugi's entrance slowly to loosen them up, and then he added a finger. Yugi tensed up at the intrusion, but after Yami let Yugi relax back to normal he circled around and added another finger, and another until he had three and was stretching Yugi with all three. When he thought he had stretched Yugi enough he took back his fingers and positioned at Yugi's entrance.

'Ready?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Yami guided himself at Yugi's entrance and let himself slip gently in.

Yugi gasped and held tightly to Yami as he carried going on until he was in all the way. Yami waited until Yugi had adjusted to his intrusion, and when he did Yami pulled out so only his tip was left in and came thrusting back in.

Yugi cried out loud as Yami kept thrusting in him, Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist bringing him deeper inside him and then Yami hit his prostate.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi cried out.

Yami smirked and kept thrusting into that spot, making Yugi cry out loudly each time. Yami reached down and grabbed Yugi's member, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yugi couldn't hold it back any longer.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out as he released over their bodies.

Yugi's muscles tightened, Yami gave a few more hard thrusts before reaching his limit.

'YUGI!' Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**(End of Lemon)**

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. 'I love you Yami!'

-Meanwhile If you cry easy please go away-

Enoyim was next to a hospital bed with her lover in the bed. 'Enoyim..' Miyone moaned out in deep pain. 'No don't say it.' Enoyim's face was red and swollen from crying. The heart rate machine was slowly beeping and only getting slower.

Miyone started to tear up a bit.

'Enoyim I lied.' Miyone whispered out her voice almost giving out.

'About what?' Enoyim stroked her lover's short black hair. 'My parent's weren't the ones who arranged the marrige it wa- it was me.' Miyone forced out a smile. Enoyim reached down and hugged Miyone and gripped on her waist. 'Its ok I love you I always will! And I won't let you start thinking your going to die!' Enoyim shouted.

'I know Enoyim.' Miyone looked up.

Miyone reached up and hugged Enoyim weakly. 'I-I.. I love you with all my heart and soul...Eno-'

'_BEEEPP-'_

The heart rate stopped, just a long beep many doctors rushed in. Enoyim bursted out in tears seeing them do everything they could but it was of no use.

Enoyim was forced to step out in the hallway for a moment.

''Enoyim your late from work again! Don't worry though I got your lunch ready!" Thoughts of when they first met rang in her mind.

''This is Miyone she will marry into your family.'' She was short and cute but she was pale and sickly.

A few hours later.

'I-I'm sorry Mrs. Crystal.' The doctor came out.

Enoyim looked up. 'Its ok...'

Enoyim went in the room seeing Miyone being rolled out into the hallway..

**A year later.**

Yugi sat on the bench wearing a black tuxedo, Yami next to him dressed the same. Enoyim placed a fake rose on the grave. The grave had a total of 56 roses upon it. For every week since her death Enoyim put a rose on her grave.

Yugi looked down. 'Yugi I'm ok.' Enoyim smiled.

'I love Miyone. I always will.' Enoyim smiled and turned around. 'Don't you two love each other?'

The two males blushed. Yami mumbled something.

'What?'

'Say I love you..'

End of Say I love you

Emi: I had to.

Kori: I hope you know that Miyone is alive just not in this manga.

Miyone: YEP ME BRAIN AM THINKING GOOD WITH STUFF!

Enoyim: We worked a bit hard on this so please give some good reveiws.

Rasa: I want you all to read our next story 'My boyfriend is the devil'

Yuki: I LOVE YOU ALL TAKE SOME HAIR DYE!


End file.
